Field
The disclosure relates to technology regarding a closing device for a filler port.
Related Art
A closing device is provided in a filler port of a motor vehicle to close the filler port such as to prevent the overflow of a liquid fuel stored in a fuel tank from a fuel passage. The closing device for the filler port includes a lid serving as an outer cover configured to separate the fuel tank from outside, and a filler neck placed inside of the lid and configured to receive insertion of a fueling nozzle for supplying the liquid fuel. JP 2014-69618A describes an open-close member for a fuel passage that is rotated toward the fuel tank side to be opened by insertion of the fueling nozzle.
In an open-close device for a fuel tank described in JP 2014-69618A, when the fueling nozzle is inserted, the open-close member is rotated toward the fuel passage side so as to open an opening of the fuel passage. There is accordingly a possibility that mud or the like adhering to a surface of the open-close member enters the fuel passage.